Legend Of Zelda, Skyward Sword - Two Worlds Collide
by MidnaOfLight47
Summary: Link and Zelda both had been cast to the surface world to fulfill a great destiny. What lies in wait for them as they traverse the dangerous lands beneath the clouds is unknown, but the secrets they unravel are astonishing. Link and Zelda's true feelings emerge, and Fi, Ghirahim, Hylia and Demise all have their pasts revealed in this retake of the classic Skyward Sword adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_Grey clouds, dark and looming, surround him entirely. Suddenly, there is a wail; he turns and watches a golden-haired girl being thrown off of her Loftwing, her blue eyes wide with fear. The boy reaches out to her, but he is unable to grab hold of her thrashing limbs. He feels his own bird being thrust skyward by the storming winds, tearing him farther and farther from the imperiled girl. With a final heave, he leans forward, his fingertips brushing with hers... Then he is flung upward into a black nothingness, his last memory of the girl's terrified face as she tumbles far, far below the clouds with an endless scream..._

Link awoke with a start, covered from head to toe in a cold sweat. His green tunic was plastered to his body, which was lying stiffly on hard-packed earth. The darkness of night hung in the sky, hidden by the shadows of trees. He groaned and turned over, groggily lifting himself from the ground. As he did, a glow emanated from his sword and Fi, the spirit charged with guiding Link on his journey, emerged from the heavenly blade.

"You should rest, Master," she said in her strangely toned voice. Her azure eyes were, as usual, expressionless. "I detect an eighty-five percent chance that monsters more heavily populate this area at night. I estimate the risk of sustaining significant injuries to impede your travels to be approximately forty percent higher." Fi floated in the air beside Link, her head tilted slightly like she was taking in every detail around her, examining it, and storing the information. How could the Goddess's servant be so focused and yet so detached at the same time?

Link winced as he stood, his tired muscles aching. "I just can't sleep, Fi. I... I keep having nightmares. About losing her again and again. Zelda."

"That the spirit maiden would come across the surface world was preordained," Fi informed Link in her usual monotone. "There was, approximately, a zero percent chance that you could have retrieved her before her inevitable decent."

Link was unaffected by her words, if they were suppose to be helpful, which he couldn't tell. "I can't help it. It just seems like if I had acted any sooner, I could have stopped all this madness." He paused. Not sure of whether or not he wanted, or even expected, a response, he looked at his companion. Fi, however, said nothing. Link sighed. "I want to keep going. Into the temple. I can't waste any time- a few hours could be the difference between finding her and losing her again."

Fi nodded. "As you wish, Master." She disappeared back into the Goddess Sword.

Lifting the blade with another sigh, Link looked up, intimidated by the sheer size of the Faron province. Even now, in the Deep Woods with what looked like a temple towering over him, he instinctively knew that finding Zelda would not be easy.

With a well aimed deku seed, Link released the elastic on his slingshot and triggered the mechanism that opened the doors to the temple. They creaked open ominously, and the smell of musty mushrooms and moss, mixed with the strangely fresh forest scents, wafted from beyond. Old, cracked stone stairs led down into darkness and from within it's depths, the sounds of crawling, snapping and hissing creatures taunted the hero. He shivered subconsciously, then trekked forward into its depths.

* * *

Zelda rushed forward, gasping for air, as a Skulltula nearly caught her in its sticky web. She could still hear it's annoyed hiss as she sprinted blindly forward. Her heart pounded with desperation and fear, threatening to beat out of her chest. She ran until all was silent. She was safe, for now, in this brief moment, but there was no time to rest. She fell to the ground in exhaustion, heaving in deep breaths. Then her forehead felt like it was cracking open, and she grasped it with a helpless moan. Not again, she thought, please!. Zelda let out a pained gasp as an unfamiliar memory flooded through her.

_In her mind's eye, she stood in a large stone room, looking down on a single motionless form. It was a large, rectangular stone block that emanated pale light, and when she floated forward and pressed her palm to it's surface, it was warm to the touch. She knit her brow in concentration, imagining that eerie, pale light shaping the block, smoothing down the stone into... what?_

_She slowly opened her eyes to see that the slab of rock had changed, it's rough edges now shaped into soft curving lines moving downward. It was a start, she thought to herself with a small frown. Using even more of her willpower, she closed her eyes and pictured the light creating more details, more elaborate marks on the stone. With her hand still pressed lightly against it, she could feel the magical material bending to her will, changing and shaping itself to the woman's desired image. _

_After what could have been years or seconds, the shifting of the stones slowed to a stop. She opened her eyes, and before her rested a statue of a youthful girl standing upright, her empty eyes locked on her creator. The woman was still for a moment, examining it, and then she leaned forward, kissing the glowing statue's forehead._

_A piercing light engulfed the room for a split second, almost blinding her. Then the light retreated, closing in on itself, fading from white to cyan blue. It shrank until only the statue was surrounded- but there was no statue anymore. The rock had turned into a girl that was bedecked in a short violet dress, gold and purple tights worn over long, graceful legs that floated about the floor. Her skin was poreless, smooth and blue, the same shade as her short hair and wide, youthful eyes. In the center of her forehead, where she had been kissed, there was a diamond from which the light glowed strongest. It shimmered brightly once, and then the strange figure bowed down her creator. _

_"Your Grace," the blue and violet youth said in a high, clear voice, devoid of emotion. "My lady, Hylia." _

Zelda inhaled sharply as her consciousness returned to the present, as if her wandering spirit had returned with the oxygen that filled her burning lungs. Her dark blue eyes watered with fear, hopelessness, and the feeling that the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. Which, in some ways, it did.

She allowed herself three sobbing breaths- one, two, three- then forced herself to get pulled together. She trekked forward, deeper into the dangerous temple, pushing open a door that led to a circular, golden-plated room. Zelda could feel she was getting closer to her destination, although she didn't yet know what that destination was. She just followed her instinct, like the old lady at the Sealed Temple had told her to, letting it pull her in the right direction. But how would she know when she had arrived at her destination? The old woman told her to look for the mystic spring deep within the temple's depths, but that wouldn't be the end of her journey. No, this was leading to something far bigger, far more complex than she ever could have imagined.

The earth shook suddenly, and Zelda's heart stopped- someone was entering the temple. _He's coming_, her instincts warned, _he's coming closer!_ Danger lurked near, compelling her to pelt forward, weaving this way and that to try and avoid the Skulltulas and Deku Babas that plunged intermittently from the cieling in attempts to thwart her path. Between gasps, the girl couldn't help wishing that Link was with her. Sure he could be a little lazy at times, but he was brave. There was no one else in the world that Zelda would have trusted so wholly with her life.

_But your journey must be completed alone_, the old lady had warned her. Your friend will pursue you but you mustn't look back. _Focus on your purpose_.

Zelda wanted to argue; she didn't know what her purpose was! She was torn away from everything she loved and forced through the harsh and unforgiving landscape that was Faron Woods. But all she could do was keep going forward, following her gut feeling into the unknown. _Please_, Zelda prayed desperately as she ran farther and farther into the temple's core._ Let the Goddess be with me_. Then she flinched, because it was slowly beginning to dawn on her that her Goddess was closer to Zelda than she originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ominous footsteps paced purposefully down the narrow, rocked-walled hall of the temple, echoing softly through the next room. He was getting close; oh, so very, _very_ close. And as the cavern opened up to a large area with a ceiling so high it could not be seen and was swallowed in darkness above. A small smirk lit the man's face as coal-black caught sight of a golden door at the other side of a long, endlessly deep chasm, but that was of no consequence to him. With a mere snap of long, pale fingers, he was on the other side, transported with a short, sharp, _shing_. Like the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheathe in a bold and dramatic movement. And this man loved boldness- flamboyance was an art, one he personally believe he excelled at.

The remarkable double doors that gleamed gold in the greenish, unearthly light stood before the tall, pale man, a barrier between him and his goal. It was an obstacle that needed to be removed, and so, with a quick flick of a wrist so slender it was almost feminine, a sword was drawn from thin air. It had an aura of cold malice and exuded malevolence- his cherished blade. With a flex of powerful arms, the man thrust his sword against the surface of the doors with a grunt of exertion. There was a flash of light...

And nothing. His smirking grin turned into a grimace of distaste. Failure brought with it a brief but powerful spurt of anger that coursed through him, but he was easily able to control it. Better yet, to use it to his own advantage. He channeled that energy into his next strike, able to summon a plethora of diamond shards that flew at the golden entrance as the man's sword stabbed into it once more. The flash of light appeared again, but when it faded, the sword-wielder's grin returned, and he couldn't suppress a small, deep chuckle of satisfaction. There, around the lock that bound the door shut, one miniscule crack made its way across the metallic surface of the door. Yes, yes... _this_ was progress, however slight it may seem.

That one crack drove the man into a frenzy, and, with inhuman speed, he lashed at the golden lock with both his sword and his jagged, magical projectiles. Thoughts of nothing but his goal raced through the man's veins, and with a final, crushing blow, the lock crumbled under his power, cracking and falling to the stone floor with an audible clang. The doors creaked open of their own accord, slowly and surely, until they revealed a round, pale room that shone with clear light. The man snarled- he could practically taste the Goddess's presence in this place, and it sickened him to no end. With a boil beneath his skin, he lashed outwards him both hands, shards flying out from his conjuring palms and obeying his desires to rid the room of Hylia's taint. Candles died out, angry breezes puffing out their life. The shards dug into the walls and coated them in a translucent film of black, shrouding the room in darkness.

He faced the second door before him, and beyond it, he could sense an otherworldly life source. The pale man laughed ominously in delight, but before his weapons could be used to begin the destruction of this final barrier, the sound of doors creaking and the rumble of the temple shaking once more indicated another person joining the game. An unplanned visitor. Well, this might hinder things. So, the pale man might as well hinder _him_. He snapped his fingers and, in a flash of dark diamonds, the crumbled gold door behind him repaired itself, tightening and bonding together like it had never been broken in the first place.

* * *

"It was preordained that you complete this journey," Fi replied to Link in his mind, as he hacked at an army of green Bokoblins that had amassed and attacked him in a room that was large and immeasurably tall. At its end there lay a huge, gilded door, but there was something wrong- a massive lock placed itself in the center, and it was missing a huge chuck. Obviously, a key was required, although he had no idea where to find one that large. But Fi interrupted his thoughts as one final goblin remained, charging at him with his club raised, a shrill shriek emitting from his lips. "It is your fate."

Link hated that word. _Fate_. Imagining it, he felt himself drowning in expectations he had not asked for, had never desired. Fate confined him, forced him down a path of blood and pain, misery and helplessness, that tore him from everything he had ever held dear. Fate had dragged Link away from his home, his friends. From Zelda. Even his own innocence had been stripped from him, he noted dully, as he sliced his blade through the skull of a Bokoblin.

He had never been one to imagine killing, to long for it like the barbaric warriors of old. Now it came naturally to Link, who need not worry if his strikes would hit. He simply knew that they would as a coldness took over and controlled his movements, wiring him for battle. He despised that freezing pyre that dwelled within him, mindlessly tearing his sword through flesh and bone . Supposedly it was in his nature as the goddess's weapon, as Hylia's chosen hero.

But as the slain creature fell heavily to the temple floor, its body dissipating into violet smoke, Link felt far from heroic.


End file.
